Music can bring great and terrible things
by katiemerillat195
Summary: Austin,Ally,Trish,Dez,Airanna,Adam are put in teams for music class to win a award for the school.but only one team can make it to the finales.and it puts there friendship on the dead end and love comes around on the teams.
1. Chapter 1

Allys pov

Ahh... There is nothing better than the end of the school year well besides I can just sit down on my pianio and write songs without worrying about homework.I love summer that's why I'm so excited,it's the end of the school year yay! "Hey ally"Airanna said causing me to get pulled by my thoughts."hey what's up"I said trying to keep cool witch I suck at it."nothing I can't wait Togo to music and ally stop trying to be cool ally it's never going to happen"Airanna said she's right it would never happen lol."me too it's my favorite class and I know but it will happen if I become famous"I said trying to be funny and surpisely it worked she laughed."yeah we'll when is that going to happen ally" Airanna said laughing I couldn't help it I started laughing.i swore people were staring at us the whole time."well I see u in music class later on"Airanna said as the bell rang."ok bye"I said and went to math class...(now going to music class) as I put my books in my locker I got out my song/dairy book out and then shut my locker then turned around.i opened my book and started to write in it.i started walking and I was almost there when BAM! My book and my other stuff splatterd all over the school floor."I'm so sorry" I heard someone say I looked up and he looked new and he was cute."no I'm sorry I wasn't looking of where I was going"I said shyly."oh it's ok I wasn't looking ethier,nice to meet u umm..." call me Ally"I said. "nice to meet you ally,I'm new here I'm Austin I was trying to go to music class" Austin said."me too,nice to meet u Austin"I said trying to get to class."oh let me help you".Austin said and grabbed my stuff and handed it me."thank you"I said and left to followed me to music class because he walked though The door like right after me.i sat down by Trish and Airanna and waited for the teacher to come in the room.


	2. Good news & bad news

Allys pov

As mrs jones our music teacher walked in she looked like my step dad watching she had a little touch of sad on her means the news she's about to tell is going to have some bad news in reason I know this stuff is because she's like my favorite teacher in the world."good moring my little music notes I got some good and some bad news today"mrs jones said. Ah I knew it,I know my teachers."alright there is a music contest in new York and they need people to compete in it,so if u want to be in it raise ur hand and I'll call ur name and u will come write ur name on the board"mrs jones said and even know I have stage fright I want to do it everyone in the class raised there hand IHarvard the teacher call my name."Ally come sigh ur name on the board along with Dez and Airanna"mrs jones said and I did what was told for me the teacher called everyone and everyone sighed there name on the board.I raised my hand."yes what do u need?"mrs jones said letting me ask my question."you said ur news was sad too,what's the sad part about it."I asked politely like always."oh thank you,ally I almost forgot"mrs jones said with a smile."ur welcome"I said waiting for her to say the sad news witch means usually they cancelled some of the music prop."ok the reason were doing this is that if we don't win the award the school will end music,I'll be fired"mrs jones said sadly."but I just moved here I love music it's not fair"Austin spoke other people were gasping and mumbling stuff like,omg,this can't be happening,oh no.i couldn't help it I ran out of the classroom crying,I swear trish and Airanna followed after me cause they know how much music means to me."Ally I know how felled but if u want music our school needs to win"trish said trying to build up my strength."yeah ally we will be here by your side what ever happens if u win or lose."Airanna said trying to cheer me up."thanks guys I'm sorry I darted out like that"I said wipping tears off my eyes."well lets get to class we have five minutes left then we leave"trish said.i stood up and walked with my best friends back to music I walked in the room people were staring at me and giving me looks."WHAT! Can't u see ally trying to keep calm here gosh"trish said making people look away with fear making me laugh me,Airanna,and Trish sat down and looked at waiting for her to talk about what we are doing tomorrow."well class tomorrow were going todo tryouts to see if u can go on the trip for the contestes"mrs jones said trying to sound like it was a big deal witch it is."so have a song picked out to sing and I'll pick the best 6 and put then in groups or teams of 2 oh and girl tryouts are tomorrow in the moring so just learn the chours and not the whole song and y'all maybe dismissed"mrs jones said in time as the bell rang.(at sonic boom)"No this is not the eye doctor sir,umm the tubas are over there,and the clarinets are there in the back.I said while people came at once asking me millions of questions a minute."ally do u need help"my step dad asked looking around."yes I have to write a song because I would love to go to the tryouts and knock the socks off "I said at once."alright I'll take care of the store u go and practice and get a goodnight sleep"my step dad said being nice."thanks mike I'll be at the house"I said I left and ran home with my book.(hours later)"yay I finished the song and practiced the I can go to sleep its only 11 pm"I said to I layed down and thought to myself that tomorrow is going to be a big day.


End file.
